


why can’t it be the two of us

by cumuluseal (sungwoontrash)



Series: husbands and the struggles of being married [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Happy ending for two, M/M, Sad ending for one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungwoontrash/pseuds/cumuluseal
Summary: sungwoon falls in an arranged marriage with daniel, forcing seongwu to break up with him. in order for him to be happy, one needs to let him go. but the real question is, who marries sungwoon in the end?





	why can’t it be the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> ola, another fic from me!!! welcome to my ships, nielwoon and ongwoon. hope you enjoy the fic ;))))

"You’re staring at him a little too long, don’t you think?" Minhyun couldn’t fight the urge to burst the bubble of the younger one. Minhyun gives a disproving look at Seongwu who just gives him a sly smile before he looks away from the person he’s been staring at.

 

"He’s so ethereal. How can I keep my eyes off of him?" Seongwu shrugs his shoulders and gives one last look. Sungwoon, the man he’s staring at, laughing like the usual he is. As if everything’s fine, as if no one is falling in love with him. Maybe that’s what he thinks, but not Seongwu.

 

Minhyun couldn’t help but to roll his eyes and cross his arms in front of his chest, "Just man up already. Instead of just looking at him from far away."

 

"You know that I can’t, right?" Even Seongwu laughs bitterly at what he just said, "We can’t be, not just because we wanted to, not just because I’d like to."

 

"What are you gonna do then?" Now, Minhyun’s attention is all over him. Seongwu avoids his gaze but he knows that Minhyun stares at him with frustrated look in his face, "Just gonna accept that he’s dating Daniel? Out of all people, Daniel’s dating your ex."

 

"That’s the reason we cannot be, hyung," Seongwu smiles at himself. Seconds pass by, Daniel arrives with a cold drink in his hands. Daniel offers it to Sungwoon, who’s busy laughing with Jaehwan and Jisung. Seongwu watches how Daniel sits closer with Sungwoon and puts his arms around the older, just like he used to do with him, "Out of all people, why does it have to be Sungwoon?"

 

Minhyun sighs, thinking how complicated the situation is. Seongwu doesn’t have anything left to do but just to cure the pain his feeling with a smile, which he knows he’s just faking, "Will it be the best for you if you’d just move on?"

 

"That’s what I am trying to do. But seems like fate is not on my side, because I always find myself keep coming back to him," Seongwu hates the fact how the words coming from his mouth produces an engulfing pain in his chest, "How can I move on when I am still in love with him?"

 

No one knows what to do, even Minhyun, whom the squad thinks is the smartest out of all of them. Seongwu wants to surrender everything and start a new. But he always find himself staring at Sungwoon, the one he truly loves.

 

"Is Seongwu staring at me again?" Sungwoon fakingly laughs while he asks Jaehwan, who’s sitting across him. Jaehwan gives him a confused look, which he usually does, "Is Seongwu staring at me again?"

 

Jaehwan slowly roams his eyes around until he catches the sight of Seongwu sitting with his boyfriend, Minhyun. Yes, indeed, Seongwu is staring at him. Jaehwan motions his boyfriend to stop Seongwu from staring at Sungwoon, "No, he’s not even looking in our way."

 

"You’re lying, Jaehwan," Sungwoon laughs at him, "I know that he is. Why don’t you just let him be?" He gives a glance at the younger.

 

"Hyung," Jaehwan calls out, "I am doomed once Daniel knows about this, you know. So just pretend that nothing happened. Daniel’s gonna come here soon," Jaehwan pleads him.

 

Jisung and Sungwoon laugh together, hiding the truth between the laugh they share, "Remind Seongwu to stop looking at Sungwoon with loving eyes because he wouldn’t want what would happen once Daniel finds out," Jisung reminds Jaehwan, who’s the only person that could talk to Seongwu.

 

Sungwoon just wants to shrug the reality and hide his feelings through laughing his heart out. That’s where he’s good at, pretending that everything’s fine, pretending he’s in love with the man walking towards him with drinks in his hands, and not with the man who’s been staring at him from afar. He should be in love with Daniel, that’s what his parents want him to do.

 

Daniel walks over at him with his long legs, making its way to Sungwoon, faster than lightning. Daniel gives him a smile, the assest of the son of the Kang family. Sungwoon returns the smile, thought it’s not sincere as it was with Seongwu. Daniel hands him the drink. Sungwoon accepts it, as he feels the lurking hands of the younger on his waist. Sungwoon moves closer, making it have its way towards his own waist. Jaehwan notices it and gives the older a look of disgust. Maybe he knows how Sungwoon is just playing along but he also knows the possibility of Seongwu seeing the scene. But instead, Sungwoon shrugs as Daniel finally rests his hands on his tiny waist.

 

"Are you having fun?" Daniel glances at him. Sungwoon hums and drinks from his own glass. Both Jisung and Jaehwan just nods at him, "You must be. This is our engagement party, after all."

 

Jisung couldn’t help but to clear his throat. Jaehwan scoffs and gives the older a look before he smiles at Daniel. Sungwoon giggles at the sight of the two, trying their best not to disrespect Daniel in any way possible, "Of course. You prepared all of this. How could I not be happy right?"

 

"Maybe if you’re having the party with the one you truly loves, you’d definitely be happy. Right, Daniel?" Jisung raises his eyebrows at Daniel. Jaehwan couldn’t help himself so lets ouf a soft chuckle, making Daniel more confused than he already was.

 

"Is there some underlying meaning behind that, hyung?" Daniel’s tone suddenly changes into more serious one. Jisung sits properly along with Jaehwan fixing his posture. Sungwoon glances at Daniel, probably starting to be suspicious from the way they are all acting. Sungwoon puts his hands on Daniel’s, which is resting on his own waist, as he calms the younger down.

 

"They’re just happy for us, Niel-ah," Sungwoon pats his hands in a calming manner. Daniel just gives in and breathes normally again. Sungwoon eyes the two, who’s looking at him with guilt all over their faces, "Why don’t we wrap this party up so we could rest early tonight?"

 

Daniel nods and gives his boyfriend a sly smile. He kisses the top of Sungwoon’s head before he stands up and pulls him towards the middle of the hall. Sungwoon smiles at the crowd, not until his eyes reach the sight of Seongwu, looking fondly at him. Sungwoon wants to shrug the truth from his sleeves because he couldn’t back down now. His parents are all giving him a loving look, seemingly proud that their only son is gonna marry the son of Kang, one of the richest family in Busan.

 

Sungwoon doesn’t want the fame, nor the money that comes with it. He just wants to live a happy life with Seongwu, but reality won’t allow them to.

 

"Seongwu, I want you to break up with Sungwoon," His mother knocks one time just when he’s busy doing his anniversary gift for Sungwoon. Seongwu regrets opening the door of his room, he regrets listening to what his mother’s about to say.

 

"What?" Seongu exclaims at his mother. His mother seems to be taken aback by what his son had said, as much as she wanted not do this, she couldn’t do anything about it either, "You must be kidding, mom. Why would you want me to break up with him? I thought you liked him for me. What’s the meaning of this?"

 

His mother approaches him and carresses his shoulders to calm his son down. Seongwu can’t seem to understand what’s happening as he gives his mother a confused look, "Seongwu, listen to me," His mother puts up his chin so he could meet her gaze and Seongwu doesn’t fail to see the pain in her mother’s eyes, "You know how much we owe from Daniel’s family, right? They are the ones who helped me raised you properly after your father left us. They had give you nice clothes, feed you with delicious foods, provide you fancy things and even give you the proper education you need. Technically, they are the ones who raised you. And this is the least thing we could give to them."

 

"Least thing, like what? Wanting me to break up with Sungwoon and let my cousin marry him?" Seongwu scoffs in frustration. He laughs at how this all sounds so desperate in his own ears, "I could return all the money they spend on me, if that’s the only way I could repay them. But not Sungwoon, mom. He’s all that I have, he’s the only thing I didn’t owe from anyone."

 

His mother cries in pain as he watches his only son pleading him not to take Sungwoon away from him. But she couldn’t fight back for her son, no matter how much she wanted to, "Seongwu, please. Sungwoon’s family is one of the richest in terms of agriculture, which would be the most beneficial for the vegetarian restaurants of the Kang’s. Sungwoon needs to marry Daniel in order to maintain both their money and fame."

 

"No, mom," Seongwu neglects and shoves his mother away. His tears make their way out of his eyes and slid towards his cheeks. Seongwu grasps his hair and lets out profanities until he no longer feels the pain. But sadly, it wouldn’t go away. No matter how much he tries, "I’ll repay them soon, just please. Don’t let them take him away from me."

 

Seongwu closes his eyes, gulps down whichever seems to be a hindrance from his breathing. He hears the loud cheer from the crowd, all are screaming for two names which he wishes he doesn’t even know in the first place. But he knows that once certain name is carved in his chest, making it hard for him to forget about him. Seongwu gathers up his strength to open his eyes. The lights are blinding him, there are noise all over the hall, people starts clapping on the two men standing beside each other. Seongwu eyes the man who used to be his. Sungwoon gives him a look in return. In the middle of all the cheers, from all the congrulations that the hall is filled, Sungwoon mutters the words he’s been dying to hear. And somehow, Seongwu’s heart starts to be at peace.

 

"I love you."

 

-

 

"I think this tastes much better than the cheesecake, don’t you think?" Sungwoon munches on the peach mango cake on the plate in his front. He glances at Daniel, who seems to not be liking the taste of the cake, "You don’t like it?"

 

Daniel nods and Sungwoon immediately gives him a cup of water to wash out the remaining flavour from his mouth, "Peaches and mangoes doesn’t suit each other. Let’s try some other cake," Daniel calls the waiter and asks for another flavour cake. The waiter gives them a strawberry with white chocolate shavings cake, which Daniel seems to like more, “Let’s have this as our wedding cake!”

 

Jisung eyes his best friend with a judging look all over his face. Jaehwan, on the other side, looks at Daniel with disbelief in his eyes. Sungwoon knows what they like to tell so he nods at them to assure eveything’s fine. Both his friends roll their eyes at him so he gives them a smile before he turns to Daniel, “I’m fine with this cake. This best suits our tastes, right?” Sungwoon glances at Daniel. The younger kisses his hands and nods. He stands up from his seat and walks over the counter to finalize the cake they would like for their wedding.

 

“What was that, Sungwoon?” Jisung doesn’t refrain himself anymore from the anger bottling up inside him. Jaehwan shuts up for the first time and let both of his hyungs handle the situation. Sungwoon pretends nothing is wrong so Jisung slams the table, “Sungwoon, what the hell?”

 

“Hyung, please,” Sungwoon roams his eyes around, “Daniel might hear you, so lower your voice,” Sungwoon reminds Jisung, who doesn’t have any plans to shut himself up, “This is our wedding, hyung. Please respect our decision.”

 

“Our decision, really? More like his decision,” Jisung exclaims, rolling his eyes for the ninth time already, “He clearly decides for the both of you, can’t you see that?” Sungwoon sighs and surrenders to his hyung. Deep down inside, Sungwoon knows that Jisung’s right. The whole marriage, from the way their family decides to arrange marriage them, up until to the planning of the wedding, Sungwoon doesn’t have any right to decide for anything. He doesn’t have the right to say anything, or even oppose his future husband, “We all know how you dislike strawberries and now you like that to be your wedding cake? You’re really unbelievale, Sungwoon.”

 

“Jisung hyung is right, I think,” Jaehwan starts to talk when the two seems to be not handling the misunderstanding properly, “Please don’t let him control you, hyung. This wedding is all their decision, but please, don’t let yourself be under them. You deserve to be happy, too,” Jaehwan reaches for his hands, sweating coldly as it holds the fork. Sungwoon is beyond thankful for having the two of them as his closest friends, but no matter how they sympathize him, they couldn’t do anything about it either way.

 

After a few moments, Daniel returns to their table with a smile on their face. Sungwoon wipes the stray tear on his cheeks and returns the smile to his boyfriend, “All set?” He asks the younger one.

 

“Yes!” Daniel excitedly nods at him like a puppy. Sungwoon doesn’t want to take the happiness gleaming through the younger’s face but somehow, he couldn’t be happy for the two of them. No matter how much he tries to learn to love him, he knows he would be just lying to himself. Daniel pouts at him in the middle of his thoughts, “I totally forgot, hyung. We doesn’t have any photographer yet for our prenup pictures.”

 

Sungwoon only remembers it by now. Good thing, Daniel reminds him or else, they won’t have any pictures to be shown to the public, “You’re right. I wonder who’s the best photographer we could hire for the wedding,” Sungwoon tries to remember if he knows someone he could hire but no one came to mind.

 

“Seongwu hyung,” Jaehwan interferes in the conversation. Both of them look at him at the same time, along with Jisung. Daniel gives Sungwoon a glance, who just shrugs his shoulders and let the younger decide. Sungwoon raises his eyebrows at Jaehwan, “I am just suggesting, if you’d like, since he’s very good at photographing things.”

 

Sungwoon shrugs his shoulders, making sure he looks unsure with the the thought of hiring Seongwu as their photographer, “I don’t think that’s a good idea. Seongwu’s probably busy these past few days, so I guess he won’t accept the offer,” Sungwoon says.

 

“Don’t worry,” Daniel assures his boyfriend out of nowhere, “I’ll talk to him. He’s my cousin after all, I’m sure he would make time for us right?” Daniel glances at Sungwoon. Sungwoon fidgets with his trembling fingers under the table. Jisung and Jaehwan both gives him a concern look but Sungwoon gives them a sly smile right before he gives a look at his boyfriend, “You’re okay with it, right?”

 

Sungwoon gulps as he continuously nods at Daniel, “Y-yeah,” He chokes on his answer, “I don’t think there would be any problem with it,” Sungwoon replies, making his two friends shake their heads at him. Jisung thinks it is a bad idea, he smacks Jaehwan in his legs, blaming him for suggesting Seongwu to be the photographer. Jaehwan shows him a pout before he mutters a voiceless sorry to Sungwoon. Sungwoon just lets out a heavy sigh, “This is gonna be so complicated,” He whispers to himself. What they have was more than complicated, but he still wants Seongwu anyways.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Jisung asks him while he fixes the oversized shirt of Sungwoon. Jisung runs his fingers through the neck of the shirt, making sure it doesn’t show too much of Sungwoon’s skin yet somehow lets his collarbone sneak, “You still have the time to back out.”

 

Sungwoon chuckles. He looks at himself in the full body mirror. Sungwoon tucks in the front of his oversized shirt in the denim shorts he is wearing. Sungwoon thinks that the short is way too _short_ for him so he pulls it down a little, trying to hide the half of his thighs. He looks over at Jisung, “Yeah, hyung. I think I’ll be fine. Just a few photos, and we’re done.”

 

“We’re not just talking about the photos here, Sungwoon-ah,” Jisung points out. He walks over to the bed where the necklace is placed on top, “You’re gonna work with Seongwu, in case you have forgotten. You’re not just gonna post for one picture and you’re done, that’s not what it is and you know that. You’ve been his model for multiples times already. Taking pictures take lot of time, Sungwoon. Can you handle that?” He reminds the younger and hands him the necklace.

 

Sungwoon accepts it and puts the necklace himself, “I know him too well, hyung. We will be okay, you don’t need to worry about us,” Sungwoon assures his hyung. He smiles, holding onto the necklace that holds a deep meaning for him.

 

“Just try to act normal, alright? We cannot let Daniel notice something between the two of you,” Jisung reminds him again and Sungwoon gives him an assuring nod. The photoshoot will take for about two to three hours and Sungwoon thinks he could handle it, but maybe that’s what he has imagined.

 

“Hyung, you came,” Daniel shows his bunny teeth as he smiles when he welcomes his favorite hyung in the venue. Seongwu walks towards him and gives him a fist bump before he taps the wide shoulders of the younger.

 

“Of course. It is my pleasure to capture your pictures. This is the least thing I could offer,” Seongwu lets out a chuckle. He starts to fix the lenses of his camera and glances at Daniel, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure the pictures would turn out great and would probably show the love in both of your eyes,” Seongwu assures him, roaming his eyes around until it gets fix in Sungwoon’s gaze.

 

“T-that’s so sweet of you, S-seongwu-ssi,” Sungwoon jumbles on his words, making Seongwu chuckle on his mistakes. Sungwoon raises his eyebrows to warn him so Seongwu stops and focuses on fixing his camera, “Do you think the venue suits the theme for the prenup?”

 

“Yeah, definitely,” Seongwu smiles warmly but Sungwoon doesn’t fail to catch the disappointment in his eyes. Sungwoon stares at him, not minding whether Daniel notices him, but he stares at his lover with nothing but concern in his eyes. Seongwu stares at him too, “Don’t worry, my camera would only focus on you,” He says and gives Daniel a look, “And Daniel too. The background doesn’t really matter, as long as you’ll be the focus of the picture.”

 

Sungwoon gives in and finally smiles at him. Daniel approaches him and offers his hands. Sungwoon looks over at it, following the gaze he offers to Seongwu. Moments after, he reaches for Daniel’s hands and the younger intertwines their fingers together, “Shall we start?”

 

Camera’s clicking continuously as both Sungwoon and Daniel play with the holi powder. They are standing on the sand, the sea as their background, as they play with the colorful powder and throw it in the air. Sungwoon tries his best to wear the most sincere smile he could ever offer, so that the pictures turn out great. Sungwoon fails to see the look at Daniel’s face, looking at him with so much love and affection. Seongwu wishes he doesn’t have to notice that on his cousin’s face because he knows that’s the exact face he has now for Sungwoon.

 

The pictures come out as candid rather than planned. Sungwoon thinks it’s fun to play with the powder and throw it in the air to make the pictures more vivid with colors. Not until they need to capture sweet moments of the two, “Maybe you should pull Sungwoon closer and probably stick your forehead to his,” Seongwu suggests behind the lense of his camera. Sungwoon hates him for that, so he scoffs to himself instead. He couldn’t help but to roll his eyes in the idea, especially when the memories starts flashing between his eyes.

 

_“You’re so small. It’s hard to reach your forehead with mine,” Seongwu jokes around as his fingers make its way to his boyfriend’s tiny waist. Sungwoon slaps his chest and pouts at him. Seongwu pinches his soft cheeks and kisses his forehead instead, “You look more precious with that height. Don’t worry, I still love you though.”_

 

Sungwoon smiles, the most sincere smile he has ever offered Seongwu. He slowly closes his eyes, feeling Seongwu’s lips touching the skin of his forehead. Yet, he doesn’t fail to notice how his chest starts to clench when he finds out he’s just reminiscing things. Sungwoon doesn’t want to open his eyes, nor even hear the voices surrounding him, “The pictures look great. You guys look so in love with each other,” Seongwu says, as he finally opens his eyes. Daniel’s face is so near, his lips stays on Sungwoon’s forehead.

 

“Are we, really?” Daniel finally lets go of his waist and approaches Seongwu holding the camera. Sungwoon knees starts to feel weak and Jisung notices it so he runs over to him. Jisung catches him just when he’s about to lose the strength on his legs. Sungwoon watches Daniel smiling while viewing the pictures they have taken.

 

“I’ll just send you a copy of the pictures after I edited some of it,” Seongwu says when they finally finish the photoshoot. Three hours goes by so slow and Sungwoon feels as if he is suffocated by the hours of being at the same place with Seongwu. Daniel nods like a puppy and thanks him a multiple times before Seongwu gives Sungwoon a nod, “It was nice working with you, Sungwoon. Guess I’ll also be the photographer on your wedding day?”

 

Daniel claps in excitement, “Are you sure, hyung? That’s great. We won’t even have to find an official photographer on our wedding day right, love?” Daniel glances at Sungwoon, who absentmindedly nods at his boyfriend. 

Sungwoon thinks he’s too preoccupied with staring at Seongwu, that he agrees on the stupid idea. Sungwoon gives him a concern look, which Seongwu wishes he doesn’t have to, “Will you be…okay with that, Seongwu-ssi?”

 

Bitterness linger on Seongwu’s soft laugh before he looks back at Sungwoon’s confused pair of eyes, “Of course. Why would I not be okay with it?” He replies in a cold tone, “I’ll just give my details to Daniel so you can contact me anytime if you have some plans for the documentary of the wedding.”

 

-

 

“First, you accepted the offer to be their photographer for prenup and even offered to be their official photographer in their wedding day and now you’re gonna go to that family dinner?” Minhyun says in a mocking tone. His face is screaming in frustration as he gives a disproving look at Seongwu, “How stupid can you get, Seongwu?”

 

Seongwu laughs, trying to tease the older one. He fixes his long sleeves and folds it into ¾. Seongwu looks at himself in the mirror, “Do I look good? Am I handsome enough to make Sungwoon run away with me?” Seongwu chooses to joke around rather than have the serious conversation with Minhyun.

 

Minhyun shakes his head in disbelief as he glares at the younger. When he couldn’t take it anymore, he smacks Seongwu in the back of his head, “You’re so masochist. How can you joke about the pain you’re feeling and laugh as if you’re not hurting?” Minhyun groans in anger while Seongwu just gives him a laugh.

 

Seongwu walks over his drawer and grabs a tiny card which he hands over to Minhyun. Minhyun gives him a questioning look as he reaches out for the card. Seongwu smiles before he returns in the front of the mirror and fix his hair, “That’s the sd card of the pictures we took on our anniversary, right before I broke up with him. Please throw…throw it away for me,” He glances at Minhyun, who only gives him a concern look, “I can’t…I don’t think I could keep it anymore. All of our memories, all of the pictures I took of him, it’s all there. Throw it away for me, hyung.”

 

“Are you…” Minhyun starts and looks over at the reflection of Seongwu standing in front of the mirror, “Are you finally letting him go?” Minhyun carefully questions him.

 

Seongwu chuckles, “I guess one year is enough living with the pain of seeing him with my cousin, right? Besides,” Seongwu turns back and faces Minhyun, “he’s gonna get married this week. This family dinner and the wedding day, it would be the last thing I have to deal with before I finally let him go,” Seongwu’s surprise he doesn’t choke between his words. Minhyun sighs, this is hurting him too, the way he have to be strong for his best friend. 

 

“For the first time, Kang Clan is complete!” Mr. Kang cheers once Sungwoon and Daniel arrives through the younger’s car. Seongwu is already sitting on their dining table, together with their other relatives. Seongwu feels a warm hand holding his hands placed on his thighs. Seongwu doesn’t need to see who owns it. He smiles before he looks at his mother, giving him a concern look. Seongwu pats her hands and gives him assuring smile.

 

"Will you be okay?" His mother looks at him in the eyes. Seongwu nods before he catches the gaze of Sungwoon, sitting in front of him, "Don’t look at him, Seongwu-yah. Refrain yourself, okay?" His mother pleads him but he still finds himself looking at the man in front.

 

The dinner has started. The Kang Family starts to converse with each other, Seongwu starts to feel suffocated just by the thought of not belonging to the family. His father has left him with his relatives, leaving his mother to raise him alone. Seongwu feels he doesn’t belong there, feels like he doesn’t deserve to be raised by them. Though he knows why they had to do that, he knows they had to raise him so that it won’t bring any harm to their name. Bitterness comes rushing through his veins. If his mother had raise him alone, if she had not ask for Kang’s help, if only he’s not living with them, he could have not let Sungwoon go.

 

Daniel is all smile once their topic switches to their wedding. He glances at Sungwoon beside him, but the smile disappears from his lips as he notices something that leaves his whole body lurking in pain, "How does it feel? You’re getting married next week. Aren’t you excited?"

 

Daniel watches Sungwoon flinch on his position before he puts on a smile on his face as he looks at Daniel’s parents, "We’re getting some wedding jitters since the day is near but we’ll be okay, I think," Daniel answers and shrugs his shoulders. Suddenly he wants the topic to end, no matter how much he wanted to talk about this.

 

"Seongwu shows us the prenup pictures you took last month. It was really great, no wonder he’s a Kang," Mr. Kang says in a delighted voice.

 

"Ong Seongwu, sir," Seongwu clears out. He doesn’t want to bring the name of the family, instead, he choose to bring his mother’s maiden name. His mother warns him through a look so he clears his throat and paint a smile, "Anyways, the picture turns out great. Since they look at each other with nothing but love." _Maybe Daniel but not Sungwoon_ , he knows.

 

The family cheers and agrees as they all give again a glance to the pictures they have taken during the prenup photoshoot, "You’re right, Seongwu. If a person cannot speak their feelings verbally, try looking at their eyes. For there are things that are not covered by letters that only one look can explain a thousands of feelings," Daniel hums in response to what his aunt has said. He roams his eyes around, not until it stops to the person in front of him, and somehow he thinks his aunt is right. Only eyes could explain the feelings hidden inside.

 

-

 

"You need to look handsome, Seongwu," Minhyun smirks as he fixes his best friend’s coat and tie. Minhyun gives him a final look while Seongwu fixes his hair. His friend hums delightedly, making Seongwu confused from the way he’s acting, "I admit you are handsome but you need to look way more handsome today."

 

"Hyung," Seongwu calls him out in a chuckle, "No matter how handsome I show up today, that doesn’t mean he’ll runaway with me," Seongwu shakes his head at him while Minhyun gives him a shrug in the shoulder.

 

"And what if he runaway?" Minhyun turns to him, raising his eyebrows at the younger. It is Seongwu’s turn to shrug his shoulders at him, "What if he decides to fight back and come to you? What will you do, then?"

 

Seongwu scoffs in the idea, "Stop getting my hopes up. That scenario, it will never happen. So better prepare yourself or else we will be late in the ceremony," Seongwu picks up the keys on his bed, "I need to see him get married. I need to see him be happy. That’s the only way I could let him go," This time, Minhyun doesn’t burst his bubble out. Instead, he gives his best friend a smile.

 

"You look so ethereal," Jaehwan gives Sungwoon a suprised look in his face. His chubby cheeks almost popping in excitement as he gives his best friend a look. Sungwoon is dazzling on his suit, more beautiful than ever. Sungwoon gets so shy so he hides his embarassment in a tiny laugh, "What? You look great, really."

 

"Thank you," Sungwoon gives him a sly smile. He decides to give a look at himself in front of the huge mirror. His hair all tied up, showing his forehead and his cheeks being rosy and pink as usual. His plump lips, reddish and looking soft, as if it’s been waiting to be kissed. Though his eyes are shining and bright, somehow, happiness is not gleaming from it. This is a special day, he reminds himself multiple times. He must be grateful, right? To be able to marry one of the richest family in Busan, to be the husband of the one and only Kang Daniel. But all of it, it doesn’t matter anyways. He knows whom his heart belongs to, "Will he be here?"

 

"Of course," Jaehwan laughs at him, probably thinking if he is joking around or he had totally forgotten, "He’s the official photographer, right?" Jaehwan reminds him. Seems like he had forgotten when he shows his best friend a suprised look, "This must be the closure he’s been waiting for. This should be the closure you are both waiting for. Hyung, maybe it’s time to let him go."

 

Sungwoon shuts his eyes close, breathes in a normal pattern but he still feels the sudden urge of all the feelings he has been suppressing for the whole year. A tear slips down on his cheeks, as tiny sobs can be heard. Jaehwan approaches him and strokes his back in a calming manner. They both look at each other. Sungwoon wipes his tears before he agrees, as he prepares to get married to the man that his parents dictate him to love.

-

 

Seongwu is so focused on capturing every corner of the hall, though the corner of his eyes are starting to get teary. The venue looks very Sungwoon, from the flowers up to the theme of the wedding. Even the chairs and how it is placed. Everything shouts Sungwoon. Seongwu smiles, as he clicks on the camera to capture all that reminds him of Sungwoon.

 

The ceremony is about to start in a few. The people surrounding him starts to get busy. The noise starts to fill the hall. The background music gives a calming atmosphere to the busy place. All the visitors, looking sophisticated on their suits and dresses. This is a Ha and Kang wedding, after all.

 

Seongwu waves at his friends, already sitting on their designated places. Seongwu does his job, taking pictures of the guests, even the flowers and souvenirs on the table. He is busy with working on his camera when the people starts to get a lot more noisy and messy. They are all over the place, panic is on their faces, "The other groom, Sungwoon, is not in his room."

 

The news make the people more concerned as they try to help finding him. Even Jaehwan, who’s with him during the preparation, doesn’t have any idea where the groom has gone to. Daniel and his parents enter the hall, Mr. and Mrs. Kang talk to every staff they could talk to, just to find Sungwoon.

 

Seongwu slings his camera on his shoulders and decides to help them find him. His hands are trembling hard, his body starts to sweat in cold, his knees starts to feel weak due to anxiousness. He roams his eyes around, hoping he could find him. Seongwu just wants this to be over. Seongwu wants the wedding to push through. Seongwu wants to let him go.

 

Suddenly, he feels a familiar warmth, holding his hands. Seongwu turns back and sees Sungwoon, tears all over his face and his own hands are trembling just the same. Seongwu gives him a confused look but Sungwoon pulls him away, away from the hall, away from the visitors, and even away from Daniel.

 

"What are you doing here? Everyone else is looking for you. Your wedding is supposed to start by now," Seongwu looks at him in disbelief. He holds onto his wrist and grabs him towards the hall but Sungwoon removes himself from the grip, "Daniel’s looking for you, hyung. Let’s go now, I’ll bring you to him."

 

“Do you want me to…to marry him?” Sungwoon seeks for the answer on Seongwu’s troubled face. Sungwoon holds his trembling hands. Seongwu snatches his hands from the older and keeps a straight face, “Seongwu…”

 

“Here he is!” One of the staff cheers when he finds Seongwu. Sungwoon immediately turns his head towards the staff, walking towards them. He flinches when he sees Daniel on the back, looking intently on them. Daniel shares a look with the staff, making it turn around and return to the hall. Both Sungwoon and Seongwu look at him nervously.

 

“We are all waiting for you, Sungwoon hyung,” Daniel finally breaks the silence. He looks at Seongwu before he gives Sungwoon a glance. Sungwoon slightly nods, keeping his head down, afraid his tears might slip from his eyes. Daniel reaches his hands out to him, right at the same time Sungwoon reaches his hands out to Seongwu. What happens next, no one knows.

 

-

 

“Move to the left a little…No, no…Move it to the right…Yah!” Sungwoon exclaims when his husband not seems to be able to follow his orders. They finally move in on their new house and now they are fixing their living room where Sungwoon choose to hang their wedding photo.

 

“Ah, hyung!” His husband complains and gives up in fixing their wedding photo. He jumps from the chair and slumps his body on the couch, “I’m not going to do it anymore.”

 

“Yah!” Sungwoon throws the bubble wrap on his face, “That’s our wedding photo, in case you have forgotten!”

 

“I don’t even like the photo! So I won’t hang it,” His husband complains and crosses his arms at him, “It is not beautifully taken, can’t you see?”

 

“You’re just being like that because you don’t like the photographer!” Sungwoon points out. His husband gives him a roll in the eyes, “Will you stop whining about not being the photographer, Seongwu? How can you even hold the camera when you need to be in the picture?”

 

Seongwu sighs and gives up. He pats his laps and motions Sungwoon to sit on him. Sungwoon grumply walks towards him and sits on his husband’s laps. Seongwu chuckles on the sight of Sungwoon pouting his lips, “What’s funny?” Sungwoon scoffs at him that make him chuckle more.

 

“You look cute when your grumpy like that,” Seongwu points out. Sungwoon slaps his chest before he bursts in a giggle, “I just want to capture our wedding photo by myself. You know I can do it, I just need to use the timer and place the camera myself. Every picture of us that I have captured, there’s a meaning behind that. That’s why I always wanted to be the one who would capture our moments together.”

 

“Well,” Sungwoon smiles, “We could still have our wedding photo on our first wedding anniversary,” Seongwu smiles at his suggestion, “But for now, let’s settle with this wedding photo. Okay?” Seongwu nods and moves closer to husband to kiss him in the forehead, like he always does.

 

Seongwu roams his eyes around their house. Things are still scattered around, some are still not placed on proper area and there are still so many appliances need to be fixed, “We’re going to live here with just the two of us?” Seongwu pouts, “Don’t you think it’s a little too empty?”

 

Sungwoon gives him a look, “Why don’t we adopt puppies?” Seongwu gives a warm smile at him as he nods enthusiastically at his husband.

 

\- 

 

_"Daniel, where is Sungwoon? What’s going on?" Mrs. Kang panics while they all search for Sungwoon in the entire hall. Daniel tries to calm her down. There’s none even a single worry can be found in Daniel’s face._

 

_"This wedding will not push through," Daniel announces to everyone. All the people start to whisper at one another, all are confused by the way he’s been acting._

 

_"What are you saying, Daniel? Are you crazy?" Mrs. Kang slaps him in the arms but Daniel doesn’t even flinch on where he is standing._

 

_"The wedding is not gonna happen anymore. I am sorry for the inconvenience," Daniel firmly says even when all the people starts to question him. All of them gives him a confused look but he turns his back at them and starts to leave the hall._

 

_Tears starts falling from his eyes. He’s finally letting him go. After all the steal glances that Sungwoon and Seongwu share that he caught, all the hidden smiles on their lips whenever they look at each other, all the look in their eyes that’s been telling him they’re in love with each other. He’s not dumb to realize that when he approaches Jisung one time, “Are they in love with each other or I’m just...hallucinating things?”_

 

_Jisung looks at him in concern, “You do know they are each other’s past, right?” Daniel painfully nods at thr question, “And you do know that Seongwu gives up Sungwoon for the sake of your family deal with Sungwoon’s, right?” Daniel nods again. Jisung reaches for his hands and pats it, “Would you still choose to be with him even when his happiness is at stake, or would you let him go to make him happy even when you are not the reason?” Daniel bows down his head and thinks about everything._

 

_Daniel now glances at Jisung and Jaehwan, as well as with Minhyun, who just gives him a sly smile, "You’ve done a great job," Jisung whispers while looking at him._

 

_“Thanks, hyung. This is…the best thing I have ever done in my entire life,” He says to his hyungs, who gives him assuring smiles, “He’s still in love with Seongwu hyung after all. Maybe that’s why it can’t be the two of us.”_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading,,,,, feel free to talk to me


End file.
